


Fire meet gasoline

by JETROUVEPASDENOM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fun, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JETROUVEPASDENOM/pseuds/JETROUVEPASDENOM
Summary: Clexa  moderne - Clarke, 17 ans vit à Paris mais elle apprend qu'elle doit déménager à Los Angeles avec ses parents. Une vie complètement différentes l'attend à l'autre bout du monde avec des hauts et des bas mais surtout des rencontres particulières.





	

* * *

POV CLARKE :

5 heures du matin ; Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle

Bonjour, je me présente, Clarke Griffin, Clarkey pour les intimes et les suicidaires ! J'ai 17 ans et je vis à Paris, je vais vous raconter mon histoire... Bon plus sérieusement, le grand jour est arrivé, je vais m'envoler pour Los Angeles mi-euphorique, mi-dépitée. Beaucoup de gens rêveraient d'être à ma place mais j'ai plutôt tendance à la jouer solo. A Paris mes seules amies, je pouvais les compter sur les doigts de la main. Leur annoncer mon départ m'a laisser un trou béant dans la poitrine. Quitter la ville lumière, la capitale de la mode pour la ville la plus clichée du monde avec des filles plus belles les unes que les autres et des garçons tout droit sorti des plus beaux magazines mais je ne me méprends pas derrière cette beauté superficielle se cache une hypocrisie qui dépasse tout entendement.

\- _Ma chérie ! On va décoller !_ me cria ma mère en me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. Je marchais derrière mes parents qui avaient l'air très heureux de la nouvelle qui nous vie qui nous attendaient sur un continent à l'autre bout de l'Europe. En effet ma mère et mon père se sont rencontrés en Amérique pendant la fac. A la fin de ses études de médecine ma mère voulait revenir sur Paris et par amour mon père l'avait suivi. Leur relation est un exemple pour moi, l'amour qu'ils se portent est sans fin et impérisable. Ils s'aiment comme au premier jour, je crois que j'en ai même peur, peur de me noyer dans leur bonheur.

_\- Allez Clarke, arrête de te morfondre on dirait que tu prépares une comédie mélodramatique !_ me dit mon père en rigolant

- _J'y songe sérieusement papa. Je l'appellerai "le journal d'une brebis egarée chez les loups"_ m'exclamai-je. Bien évidemment j'étais la brebis et les loups étaient les californiennes qui n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de mon petit corp d'enfant de cinq ans et demie ! Une fois dans l'avion, je m'installais dans mon siège et mit mes écouteurs en place. C'est décidé, je me devais de m'intégrer à cette nouvelle vie et puis ce n'était pas si terrible, du soleil toute l'année, la plage et le bronzage ou plutôt les coups de soleil dans mon cas mais ce n'est pas mon nouvel environnement qui m'inquiéter c'était plutôt l'adaptation à mon nouveau lycée. Comment faire quand on arrive dans un nouveau pays après dix-sept ans à l'avoir jouer solo ?

* * *

 


End file.
